Sofia Nerina Hartson
thumb|Sofia seriösthumb|left|Sofia bereit zum Ausgehen Sofia kompakt Mutter: Bastet Vater: Joseph Hartson (Professor für Ägyptologie) Geschwister: Keine Bekannten (noch unbekannt: Madeleine LaFleur, Halbschwester mütterlicherseits) Alter: 28 Größe: 1,65 Gewicht: 48 kg Nationalität: U.S.A. / Ägypten Sprachen: Englisch, Spanisch, Ägyptisch, Arabisch, Latein, Nahuatl Universität: UCLA Verbindung: Kappa Alpha Theta Beruf: Biologin (Spezialgebiet Felide, Forschungsfelder: Kryptozoologie, Verhaltensforschung, ausgestorbene Arten und Großkatzen) Doktorarbeit: Von der Wildkatze zur ägyptischen Mau- Katzenrassen im Wandel der Zeit Spitzname: Dr. Schnuckelchen Musikgeschmack: Hauptsachlich klassische Musik (Mozart, Smetana, Korsakov, Bach,Verdi, Puccini, Beethoven, Tschaikowsky) , aber auch modernen Softrock wie Alanis Morissette, Meredith Brooks, Shania Twain, Sheryl Crowe, The Darkness, Bif Naked, Nirvana, Queen und ab und an Heavy Metal (in den sanfteren Spielarten). Außerdem steht sie auf David Garrett (sowohl musikalisch als auch vom Aussehen). Musik die sie nicht mag: Hip Hop, Wagner (ist ihr zu schwer und traurig) und Techno Eng befreundete Scions: Louis Parée, Gloria Connolly Befreundete Scions: Marc Python, Miguel Velasquez, Xin Yuang, Simon Du Mont Bekannte Scions: Midnight, Cameron N. Hondo , Ras Chubai Scions die sie nicht mag: - Sofia regeltechnisch Die Vergangenheit Zeugung und Kindheit Im Jahr 1981 ging Joseph Hartson mit einigen seiner Studenten auf eine Ausgrabung nach Mamphis (Ägypten). Es ging um einen Tempel aus ptholemäischer Zeit, zu dem er Hinweise in alten Schriften gefunden hatte. Sie gruben mehrere Tage und sie entdeckten...nichts. Rein gar nichts! Der junge Professor, gerade einmal Mitte 30 und hatte die Stelle erst vor zwei Monaten erhalten, war am Boden zerstört. Also gab er seinen Studenten frei und fuhr selbst erst einmal zu ihrem Hotel nach Kairo um anschließend zur Frustbewältigung eine Sauftour durch die Kneipen der Metropole zu starten. Schon ordentlich angeschickert traf er eine unglaublich attraktive Ägypterin, die sich mit dem Namen Nerina vorstellte. Der Professor war sofort von ihr fasziniert, war sie nicht nur schön, da stimmte er ihrem Namen vollauf zu, sondern auch noch klug und war ihm in ihrem Wissen über die alten Ägypter ebenbürtig. Darauf angesprochen fand er heraus, dass sie offenbar an der Universität in Kairo lehrte. Der Abend verging wie im Fluge und da der Professor nicht mehr genau wusste wo sein Hotel war, brachte ihn seine hüsche neue Bekannte noch bis an die Tür. Gerade als er sich verabschieden wollte, denn bei aller Ehrlichkeit, er war niemand der Frauen einfach so abschleppte, flüsterte sie ihm etwas unheimlich süßes ins Ohr... Das Nächste an das er sich erinnerte war das Bett, und sie. Es schien alles wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Die Tür des Balkons war offen, und er spürte einen sanften Wind, der die Vorhänge bewegte und nach dem Wasser des Nils roch. Es roch nicht unangenehm wie es heute der Fall ist, sondern frisch und würzig. Der volle Mond vermochte nur Schatten von seiner Liebhaberin zu enthüllen, doch eines sah er ganz genau: Ihre Augen. Nie würde er diese Augen je vergessen, denn sie schienen im Dunkeln förmlich zu leuchten...Merkwürdig-das war sein letzter klarer Gedanke in dieser Nacht. Am nächsten Tag erwachte er erst spät. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert als er dann doch endlich den Schlaf abschüttelte und er bemerkte, dass er alleine war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er gestern Nacht den besten Sex seines Lebens gehabt hatte. War etwa alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Um etwas klarer zu werden ging er erstmal unter die Dusche. Allerdings blieb er da nur kurz, denn sobald das kalte Wasser seinen Rücken berührte, überkamen ihn fürchterliche, brennende Schmerzen. Nach einem gekonnten Sprung aus der Wanne, welcher die Duschvorhänge das Leben kostete, inspizierte er seinen Rücken vor dem Spiegel-er war völlig verkratzt! Er sah aus als wäre eine ganze Katzenhorde über ihn hergefallen. Trotz der Schmerzen, die gleich nur noch halb so schlimm waren, grinste er zufrieden: Doch kein Traum! Natürlich wollte er sie wiedersehen, doch alle seine Nachforschungen liefen ins leere: Weder konnte sich der Nachtportier an die Frau erinnern, noch fand er sie an der Universität. Die einzige Nerina die er fand war eine rund 60 Jahrige Sekretärin mit gut zwei Zentnern auf den Hüften. Nachdem er noch zwei Tage gewartet hatte, ob sie nicht doch zurückkehre, packte er seine Sachen und flog wieder nach L.A. Die ganze Aktion hier hatte ihm nichts gebracht außer Ärger und einem gebrochenen Herzen. Doch der Schmerz verging erstaunlich rasch und so dachte er kaum noch an Nerina... ...bis 10 Monate später zwei Menschen vor seiner Haustür standen und klingelten. Der eine war ein Herr von der amerikanischen Botschaft in Kairo und die andere war eine Dame von der Jugendfürsorge hier aus Los Angeles. Höflich wie immer bat Joseph sie herein und fragte dann bei einer Tasse Kaffee, was sie denn vom ihm wollten. Da wurde ihm eröffnet, dass er offenbar eine Tochter in Ägypten habe. Deren Mutter sei bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und aus der Geburtsurkunde gehe hervor, dass er der Vater sei. Sie zeigten ihm Fotos von der Toten und er erkannte die Frau wieder mit der eben jene unvergessliche Nacht verbracht hatte. Obwohl er geschockt war, eröffnete er den beiden Beamten gleich, dass er das Kind als seine Tochter annehmen werde. Seltsamerweise war auf der Geburtsurkunde kein Name festgehalten worden und so gab Joseph seiner kleinen Tochter den Namen Sofia (griech: Weiheit) Nerina Hartson. Jugend, Schule und College-bis heute thumb|Sofia im Labor Sofia war ein unkompliziertes Kind. Sie war gut in der Schule und meist war sie auch folgsam ihrem Vater gegenüber. Dieser hatte einige Wochen nach ihrem fünften Geburtstag geheiratet. Zwar kam Sofia mit ihrer Stiefmutter, ihr Name ist Grace, gut klar, eine enge Bindung entwickelte sich allerdings nie. Schon früh zeigte sich ihre Begabung für Naturwissenschaften, auch wenn ihr Vater das ein wenig mit einem weinenden Auge sah, hätte er sie doch gerne auch in seinem Arbeitsgebiet gesehen. Aber so hatte sie in der Schule eigentlich nie Probleme. Sie war stets eine der Besten und kam auch gut mit den Lehrern klar, die nie etwas Schlechtes über die stille und fleißige Schülerin sagen konnten. Erste Probleme kamen dann erst in der Pubertät. genau in dieser zeit machte sich am meisten bemerkbar, dass sie ohne wirkliche Mutter aufgewachsen war. Sie begann zusehend weiblicher, mit allem was das so mit sich bringt, und hatte niemanden mit dem sie darüber reden konnte. Mit ihrem Vater ging das nicht, und mit Grace wollte sie das nicht. Also fühlte sie sich unverstanden und mürrisch und machte ein ums andere mal genau das Gegenteil von dem was man ihr sagte, nur im den erwachsenen ihren Unmut zu zeigen. So schlich sie sich etwa mit 13 aus dem Haus um ein Metallica-Konzert mit ihren Freundinnen zu besuchen, allerdings fand sie es dort so schrecklich, dass sie es später bereute. Die obligatorische Strafe, Hausarrest, konnte sie nicht wirklich schrecken, dafür las sie einfach viel zu gerne. Um etwas nebenher zu hören griff sie daher auch immer öfter zur Plattensammlung ihres Vaters, woraus sich dann ihre Vorliebe für klassische Musik herausbildete. In dieser zeit begann sie auch immer mehr sich Gedanken über ihre Mutter zu machen, doch aus ihrem Vater war nicht meht herauszubekommen, als dass sie ürsprünglich aus Ägypten gekommen war und bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sei. Dass sie aber in Kairo geboren war, verschwieg er ihr, bis sie es eines Tages herausfand, und zwar an dem Tag an dem sie ihren ersten Ausweis bekam. Zuerst war ihr Schock groß, doch dann bemerkte sie auch, dass sie damit zwei Staatsbürgerschaften hatte und das fand sie wiederum sehr interessant. Natürlich sah sie sich damit dann verpflichtet auch die dortige Sprache zu lernen und obendrauf überredete sie noch ihren Vater sie in der Sprache der alten Ägypter zu unterrichten. In der Highschollzeit war sie weiterhin eine stille, aber mittlerweile herausragende Schülerin. Viele freunde brachte ihr das aber nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Zwar war sie in verschiedenen Sportteams (Badminton, Volleyball und Turnen), aber ihre in sich gekehrte Art und ihre Teilnahme an allerlei obskuren AGs (Biologie, Schach, Theater, Geschichte) brachten ihr schnell den Ruf als langweilige Streberin ein, was durch ihren doch sehr blassen Kleidungsstil noch unterstrichen wurde. Aber Sofia war das egal. Sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis besonders im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, oder viele Freunde zu haben. Ihre drei Nerd-Freunde Jonathan (Mathegenie und Treckie), Herb (Computergenie und Star Wars-Fan) und Kristy (Gothgirl und Poesieliebhaberin) reichten ihr vollauf... Relativ einfach bekam sie ein Stipendium an der UCLA, was neben ihren hervorragenden Noten, natürlich auch an der Professur ihres Vaters an dem College lag. Doch wie schon lange befürchtet trat sie nicht in seine Fußstapfen, sondern widmete sich der Biologie. Auch ergriff sie gleich die Chance von daheim auf den Campus zu ziehen. Gegenüber ihrem Vater begründete sie es damit, dass es merkwürdig erscheinen könnte, wenn sie bei einem der Professoren wohne, aber im Grunde wollte sie eigentlich nur unabhängig sein. Schweren Herzens stimmte ihr Vater zu, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihn regelmäßig besuchen würde-woran sie sich bis heute auch gehalten hat. Mit riesigem Eifer stürtze sich Sofia ins Studium und so trat sie erst nachdem sie einige gute Noten gesammelt hatte, in eine der vielen Schwesternschaften ein. Dort lernte sie dann auch Gloria Connolly kennen und sie wurden Freundinnen, als sie zusammen bei dem Aufnahmeprozedere gequält wurden. Die beiden passten auch sehr gut zusammen, denn obwohl Sofia kaum auf irgendwelche Veranstaltungen ging, sie hatte nach eigener Aussage immer "wichtigeres zu tun", und Gloria ihrerseits fast überall war (sie schrieb für die Unizeitung und musste einfach überall vor Ort sein), waren beide in keinster Weise irgendwelche Tussis wie es an Colleges mehr als genug gab. Sie unterhielten sich stundenlang und diskutierten oft. Am meisten hatten sie sich immer nach den Freien zu berichten, denn Gloria machte geschätzte 1000 Jobs und Praktika und auch Sofia machte verschiedene Studentenjobs und Forschungsreisen mit ihren Professoren. So etwa nach Tansania, Simbabwe, Südafrika und Südamerika um sich ihrem Faible für Großkatzen zu widmen. Schon immer hatten sie diese tiere fasziniert, auch wenn sie immer nur in der Lage gewesen war "normale Stubentiger" zu halten. So war auch schnell klar auf welches Fachgebiet sie sich innerhalb der Biologie spezialisieren wollte: Felide. Dafür war Los Angeles natürlich wie geschaffen, beherbergt der nahegelegene Whiting Ranch-Nationalpark doch viele Pumas, so dass die dortigen Parkwächter und Ökologen über jede Hilfe dankbar waren. Also verbrachte Sofia beinahe ihre ganze Freizeit in den Hügeln im Süden der Stadt. Das Erwachen und die weitere Geschichte Das Erwachen Es hätte ein so schöner Tag werden können. Sofia hatte geplant nach ihrer Arbeit beim Fowler Museum, für das sie auf Ausgrabungsgegenständen alte katzenrassen bestimmte, noch gemütlich an den Strand zu gehen und den Samstag zu genießen. Aber das sollte nicht so werden. Erst lief ihr eine offenbar aus dem Zoo abgehauene ägyptische Wildkatze über den Weg und kurz danach auch noch Louis Parée welcher ihr zwar gefiel, aber beim ersten Eindruck mit offensichtlichem Desinteresse am Museum glänzte. Die beiden Sachen waren noch nicht so schlimm, aber als sich dann der Himmel verdunkelte und merkwürdige Wolken aufzogen, sah sie ihren Strandmittag endgültig als gestorben an, und packte sich die Katze um in den Büroräumen den Zoo anzurufen. Dass unterdessen merkwürdige Gestalten die Besucher als Geiseln nahmen ging deshalb völlig an ihr vorbei. Nicht aber, dass die Katze ihr plötzlich die Hand zerkratze und von ihrem Arm hinuntersprang. Und schon gar nicht, dass die Zeit anhielt und die Katze sich zu ihr umdrehte und anfing mit ihr zu reden. Diese eröffnete Sofia, dass sie die Tochter von Bastet sei, dass es noch andere Götterkinder hier gebe und dass sie diese Suchen müsse und küssen, denn der "Kuss der Katze" bringe die Erkenntnis. Anschließend würde es an ihnen liegen die Eindringlinge hier zu vertreiben. Natürlich zweifelte Sofia an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit, vor allem weil sie auch weiterhin mit der Katze sprechen konnte. Als sie dann trotzdem den Zoo anrufen wollte, waren die Telefone tot und kurze Zeit später ging auch noch das Licht aus. Als dann ein bewaffneter Kerl auftauchte, vor dem sie sich gerade noch verstecken konnte, war ihr endgültig klar, dass hier a) was ganz komisch lief und b) sie sich den Strandbesuch heute würde abschminken können. Auf ihrer Suche nach einem Fluchtweg aus dem Museum trifft sie einen Latino, der sich als Miguel Velasquez vorstellt. Für Nettigkeiten bleibt aber keine Zeit, denn kurz danach werden sie von zwei aufrechtgehenden Wölfen angegriffen. Sofia wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber weder ihre Nägel noch ein Tritt in die Weichteile scheinen die Viecher sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Doch mit der Hilfe von Miguel und Louis, der auf einmal auftaucht besiegen sie den Wolf schon. Den anderen scheint irgendwas anderes getötet zu haben... Mit dem ganzen Adrenalin im Blut und der Prophezeiung ihrer Katze in den Ohren, gibt sie Louis darauf einen Kuss-und es wirkt wirklich! Dieser stellt sich als Sohn des Hephaistos heraus und er behauptet mit seinem Vater gesprochen zu haben, obwohl seit dem Kuss erst ein paar Augenblicke vergangen sind. Dann möchte er gleich noch einen Kuss, um seinen Vater noch etwas fragen zu können, doch auf den Trick fällt Sofia nicht herein. Als sie das gleiche dann widerwillig, im Gegensatz zu Louis ist der Latino gar nicht ihr Typ, auch bei Miguel versucht, bleibt sie aber erfolglos. Als sie dann weiter das Museum durchkämmen treffen sie auf einen Kerl mit schwarzen Augen der einen antiken Dolch klauen möchte. Natürlich geht sowas in Sofia Augen gar nicht und es kommt zum Kampf. Dabei wird sie nicht nur übel zugerichtet, sondern der Dolch geht auch zu Bruch und der Unbekannte kann flüchten. Danach wird sie dann gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. dort wird sie dann am nächsten Tag nicht nur von Louis und Miguel besucht, sondern auch noch von ihrer Mutter Bastet. Diese erläutert ihr dass sich die Götter im Kampf mit den Giganten befinden, sondern auch dass der Kerl mit den schwarzen Augen ein Titanendiener war. Dann verlässt sie Sofia aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder, denn ihre Fähigkeit auf die Welt zu kommen scheint offenbar geschwächt zu sein. Trotzdem ist Sofia überglücklich ihre Mutter endlich kennengelernt zu haben. Danach In der Zeit danach experimentiert Sofia mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten. Sie kann jetzt mit Katzen sprechen und hat vorher ungeahnte körperliche Fähigkeiten. Auf die Idee dass sich etwas verändert haben könnte kommt sie, als sie beim Volleyball am Strand plötzlich selbst semiprofessionelle Männer alt aussehen lässt. Auch scheint ihr Gleichgewichtssinn deutlich verbessert zu sein. Anschließend versucht sie einige Sportarten wie Turnen, Klettern, Tennis, Squash, Surfen und Parcour aus. Überall ist sie gleich zu Beginn ihren Lehrern mindestens ebenbürtig oder sogar überlegen und keiner mag ihr glauben, dass sie bisher eigentlich nur im Fitnesstudio war und kein absoluter Sportcrack ist. Irgendwie scheint die eine katzenhafte Anmut von ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben. Außerdem fühlt sie sich auch anders: Sie hat mehr Lust zu feiern, mehr Lust auf Sex, sie schläft länger und wird magisch von Süßigkeiten angezogen. Aus der etwas biederen Biologin wird relativ schnell eine lebenslustige Frau, die häufig das Nachtleben von Los Angeles unsicher macht und ihre neuen Gaben und ihre neue Identität in vollen Zügen genießt. Die Terroristenparty Einige Wochen nach dem Vorfall im Museum lädt Louis sie zu einer Party auf einer Insel vor der Küste ein. Diese nimmt sie gerne an, hat sie doch Gefallen an dem Kanadier gefunden. Erst einmal dort angekommen wähnt sich Sofia im Paradies: Die Unterkunft ist erster Klasse, der Strand wunderbar, die Drinks schmackhaft und die Begleitung angenehm. Auch Miguel treffen sie hier wieder. Dort lernt sie auch Simon Du Mont, welcher dort als Barkeeper arbeitet, Cameron Hondo, Rhapsody und Marc Python kennen. Letzterer ist ihr wegen seiner Attitüde und wegen seinem Umgang mit Frauen gleich unsympathisch. Trotzdem amüsiert sie sich gut, zumindest bis sie Schüsse vernimmt und Terroristen die Parts stürmen. Männer und Frauen werden getrennt untergebracht. So kommt sie mit Rhapsody etwas mehr ins Gespräch. Die Eindringlinge filzen alle und berauben sie ihrer Wertgegenstände. So wird Sofia auch ihr Katzenamulett genommen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit merkt sie, dass sie ohne das Schmuckstück nicht mehr in der Lage ist mit ihrer Katze Cleo zu sprechen, was sie beinahe in Panik geraten lässt. Doch sie findet ihre Ruhe wieder. Um die Menschen hier nicht zu gefährden unternimmt sie erstmal keinen Versuch zu entkommen, sondern wartet erstmal ab was passiert. Rhapsody ist nicht dieser Ansicht und legt sich mit einem der Geiselnehmer an. Dabei holt sie sich eine blutige Nase und ein paar Schrammen. Als Sofia diese versorgt bekommt sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl...und küsst Rhapsody. Ihre Eingebung erweist sich als richtig, denn die Frau stellt sich als Tochter des Hades heraus. Doch anstatt Sofia zu danken, schlägt sie nach ihr. Doch das erweist sich als perfekte Lösung, können die Frauen doch in den Wirren des Tumultes die Geiselnehmer ausschalten. Nachdem sie dann die Türen verbarrikadiert haben, seilen sich die zwei Gottestöchter aus dem Fenster ab um nach den anderen Geiseln zu suchen und Hilfe zu holen. Doch die anderen Geiseln brauchen ihre Hilfe nicht, denn gerade als die zwei Frauen dort ankommen wo die Männer gefangen gehalten werden, haben sich diese auch befreit. Auch Simon und Cameron stellen sich als Kinder von Göttern heraus. Sie folgen Simon zu einem Geheimgang. Bevor sie diesen betreten gibt Sofia Cleo die Anweisung den terroristen auf der Insel so große Probleme wie möglich zu machen. Dabei stellt sich dann auch heraus, dass Camerons Hund auch kein normales Tier ist. Offenbar wurde außerdem Camerons Begleitung in den Gang entführt. Aus der Tatowierung in seinem Arm springen fünf Spartiaten und Stürmen in den Tunnel. Nachdem diese mit Hilfe der Gotteskinder einige merkwürdigen Blutmonster besiegt haben kommen sie an eine Opferstätte auf der Camerons Begleitung geopfert werden soll. Ausführende Hand dabei ist der Kerl mit den schwarzen Augen, der ihnen schon im Museum gegenüber stand. Unterstützt wird er von einigen Terroristen, welche mit automatischen Waffen zu feuern beginnen. Sofia besinnt sich ihrer neuen kräfte und stürmt, horizontal die Wand entlang rennend, auf Schwarzauge zu. Die beiden liefern sich einen heißen Kampf, doch sie gerät immer mehr auf die Verliererstraße. Zum Glück kommen ihr die Anderen schnell zur Hilfe und so muss der Bösewicht unverrichteter Dinge fliehen. Wieder draußen naht die Polizei schon. Die Terroristen freuen und ergeben sich widerstandslos, sind sie doch von den Halbgöttern und mystischen Wesen hinreichend eingeschüchtert und wollen nur noch "gerettet" werden. Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt auch in Vegas Nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen und der Fertigstellung ihres neuen Buches "Katzen richtig verstehen" beschließt Sofia mal richtig auszuspannen. Kurzentschlossen wird ein einwöchiger Urlaub in Las Vegas gebucht. Frohen Mutes trifft sie im Hotel ein und kaum steht sie an der Rezeption entgleiten ihr die Gesichtszüge. Simon Du Mont mixt Drinks an der Bar, Marc Python und Louis Parée machen auch hier Urlaub und Miguel arbeitet hier als Bodyguard. Das kann kein Zufall sein-das Schicksal ist scheiße! Doch sie beschließt das Beste daraus zu machen und amüsiert sich eigentlich ganz gut. Sie lernen sogar den Martial Arts-Star Xin Yuang kennen. Sofia gibt nicht zu dass sie den Chinesen nicht kennt, sonst hätte Louis sie sicher wieder wegen ihres fehlenden Fernsehers aufgezogen. So amüsieren sich alle gut, bis Simons Geisterrabe Radu die Stimmung vermiest. Er offenbart der Gruppe das der Titan des Krieges seine Schergen hierher geschickt hat um Las Vegas zu zerstören. Das war es also mit dem Urlaub... Schnell wird ein chaotischer Plan entworfen, wobei Sofia mit einer gutaussehenden Blondine zusammenarbeiten soll, welche offenbar die Tochter von Loki ist. Diese will etwas aus einem anderen Hotel holen, scheitert aber leider schon am Portier. Was sie dort holen wollte, verheimlicht sie aber. Mittlerweile sind die Titanenkinder das Krieges in der Stadt eingetroffen und verbreiten Chaos und Tod. Sofia, die mit Louis Auto unterwegs ist, beschließt die anderen Götterkinder aufzusuchen um mit ihnen zusammen gegen die Bedrohung vorzugehen. Das einsilbige Gehabe der Blondine geht ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich. Doch so weit kommt es nicht. Gerade als Sofia ihr die Antwort aus der Nase ziehen will, werden sie von fliegenden Wölfen angegriffen. Sofia tut ihr Bestes, setzt aber leider Louis Auto an einen Laternenpfahl, nachdem die Wölfe das Dach aufgerissen und die Tochter Lokis mitgenommen hatten. Der Schlag auf den Kopf lässt sie ohnmächtig werden, schickt ihr aber eine Vision im Traum. Sie sieht das hotel in dem sie vorhin waren und einen Speer im obersten Stockwert. Dann sieht sie sich wie sie einer riesigen metallenen Spinne den Speer in den Rücken rammt. Wieder erwacht ruft sie Cleo zu sich und fliegt richtung Hotel, zum Glück ist es mittlerweile dunkel. Es sieht schlecht aus, die Götterkinder scheinen den Kampf zu verlieren, also hat sie keine Zeit für Heimlichkeit. Sie bricht mit Cleo einfach durch das Glasdach und schnappt sich den Speer. Danach machen sie sich sofort auf den Weg zur Spinne. Sofia springt auf deren Rücken. Doch so einfach wie gedacht wir die Sache nicht. Eine Luke geht auf und sie wird von humanoid aussehenden Konstrukten mit Klingen statt Armen angegriffen. Doch eilt ihr Simon zur Hilfe und so kann sie der Spinne den Speer ins metallene Fleisch rammen. Simon hat es trotzdem erstmal bei ihr verschissen, hatte dieser doch vorher einen Hund getötet. Der Spuck ist vorbei und die Öffentlichkeit wird damit abgespeist es hätte sich um Filmaufnahmen von Michael Bay gehandelt. Sie verziehen sich aber erstmal auf das Anwesen von Marcs Familie. Aber an Urlaub ist nicht mehr zu denken... Von der Schwesternschaftsparty nach Australien, und fast in den Duat, in nur zwei Tagen! Langsam verblassten die Ereignisse in Las Vegas, als Sofia von ihrer Studentenverbindung, der Schwesternschaft Kappa Alpha Theta, zu einer Strandparty eingeladen wird. Freudig schmeißt sie sich in Schale und freut sich endlich mal wieder unbeschwert zu feiern. Diess Mal würde es sicher klappen. Es beginnt super, denn sie trifft ihre alte Collegefreundin Gloria Connolly wieder und ämusiert sich daher gleich gut. Doch dass das Schicksal eine launige Hure ist wird Sofia gleich bewusst als sie Xin Yuang sieht, denn an Zufälle glaubt sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sicher ist sie sich dessen, als Simon, Marc, Miguel und Louis quasi an den Strand gespült werden. Gerade über die ersten beiden ist sie nicht erfreut. Simon steht für Chaos und Marc scheint gleich auf Gloria anzuspringen. Da Sofia dessen Umgang mit Frauen kennt, versucht sie gleich gegen zu steuern. Doch dann passiert etwas merkwürdiges. Cleo scheint vor etwas Angst zu haben, was per sé schon ein Grund zur Besorgnis ist. Diese führt sie zu einer Karte und lässt ihre Krallen über Australien schrammen. Offenbar muss Sofia nach Down Under. Zudem erhält sie noch eine Nachricht, dass sie in den catsclub nach Brisbane müsse. Gleich macht sie sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Dort erden sie von einem riesigen kerl mit Kampfanzug und und raketenwerfer angegriffen. Offenbar scheint er es gezielt auf Sofia abgesehen zu haben und schafft es auch sie schwer zu verletzen. Fast noch schlimmer trifft sie der Verlust ihres nagelneuen VW-Beetle-Cabrios, welches von einer Rakete zerstört wird. Louis schnappt sich Sofia und flieht mit ihr. Sie ist schwer verletzt und blutet stark. Nachdem sie provisorisch verbunden wird, will sie sich gleich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen. Doch der Kanadier lässt nicht mit sich reden und steckt sie ins Bett. Sofia beugt sich ihm, merkt sie doch dass er deutlich stärker ist...und dass er einfach Recht hat. Etwas später am Abend bringt er ihr einen Trank, der ihre Verletzungen wie von Zauberhand verschwinden lässt. Ganz neugierige Katze harkt Sofia nach und erfährt dass Louis den Trank von einer Regierungseinrichtung hat, die sich mit Halbgöttern und Titanen auseinender setzt. Es gefällt ihr zwar gar nicht dass sie dort jetzt wohl bekannt ist, doch soll sie dort angeblich schon bekannt gewesen sein und immerhin werden so ihre Wunden geheilt. Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich alle in einer Villa von Marcs Eltern. Dort wartet die nächste unangenehme Überraschung: Gloria scheint ebenfalls ein Götterkind zu sein, auch wenn noch niemand sagen kann, welcher Gott bei ihr seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Nun hat sie einen riesigen weißen Hund, was weder Sofia noch Cleo wirklich zusagt. Aber sie haben keine Zeit zu lammentieren also machen sie sich auf in Richtung Flughafen von wo aus sie nach Australien fliegen. Unterwegs versucht Sofia ihrer Freundin einige Dinge zu erklären und sie darauf vorzubereiten was sie erwarten könnte. Wegen eies Umbaus kann ihr Flugzeug nicht dirkt nach Brisbane fliegen und so müssen sie nach der Landung weiter mit dem Auto fahren. Auf dem Weg bemerken sie, dass es den Katzen immer schlechter geht je näher sie Brisbane kommen. Eine schwer verwundete Katze muss Sofia sogar einschläfern. Auch Cleo wird immer phlegmatischer. Angekommen in Brisbane mieten sie sich in einem guten Hotel ein. Den catsclub wollen sie morgen aufsuchen. Beim Abendessen bekommt Sofia mit, dass auf Louis offenbar ein Fluch liegt, welcher ihn nur Wasser und Brot schmecken lässt. Frustriert verlässt er das Essen schon früh. Nun sieht Sofia ihre Chance sich angemessen bei ihrem Retter zu bedanken. Sie geht auf ihr Zimmer, zieht sich schöne Unterwäsche an, schnappt sich zwei Sektkelche, füllt sie mit Wasser und geht zu Louis Zimmer. "Mal sehen ob er mich schmecken kann", denkt sie sich, doch ihr Klopfen stößt auf taube Ohren. Offenbar scheint der Kanadier schon zu schlafen. Enttäuscht macht sie sich wieder auf Richtung Zimmer und trifft auf dem Weg Gloria. Da beide noch Jetlag haben und nicht müde sind, bechließen sie das Nachtleben Brisbanes unsicher zu machen. Sie feiern wild und lange und kommen so erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Bett. Als sie erwacht steht Marc an ihrem Bett und stellt ihr komische Fragen. Aber ein Kater, ausnahmsweise einer den sie nicht versteht, rettet den Millionärssohn vor Ärger. Ein wenig fühlt sich Sofia von seinen ständigen Baggereien geschmeichelt, doch sie weis zu genau welche Haltbarkeit die frauen bei ihm haben. Außerdem hat sie gerade ganz andere Probleme. Beim Frühstück angekommen will sie ienfach nur schnell an ihren Kopfschmerzen sterben. Auch ihr Frühstück, eine Aspirin mit Kaffee, macht das alles nicht besser. Außerdem eröffnet miguel ihnen auch noch, dass "der Krieg komm". Langsam wird Sofia klar was hier geschieht: Der titan des Krieges mag sich an ihnen und besonders an ihr für die Schmach in Las Vegas rächen! Als sie sich dann entschließen zu Cats Club aufzubrechen geraten sich auch noch Louis und Simon in die Haare, was nicht nur eine Wand demoliert, sondern sie alle zwingt ein neues Hotel zu suchen. Aber im Moment hat Sofia weder Zeit noch Kraft sich über sowas aufzuregen und so fahren endlich zu ihrer einzigen Spur. Dem Cats Club. Dort angekommen steigen Sofia, miguel und Marcüber das Oberlicht ein. nach einigen Minuten Suche finden sie einen zugemauerten Raum. über diesem das Symbol ihrer Mutter und darin ein Sarkopharg. Auf diesem eine Einbuchtung um dort eine Katzenstatue hinein zu legen, doch diese fehlt. Alarmiert durch die nahende Polizei machen sie die drei auf die Socken. leider haben sie keinen Anhaltspunkt wo sich diese Katzenstatue befinden könnte. Also beschließt Sofia ihre göttlichen Energien anzuzapfen und einen Blick in die Zukunft zu wagen. Sie sieht sich die Statue nehmen und als sie sich umdreht, wird sie von einer Klinge durchbohrt und stirbt. Als geiost sieht sie dann die Zwischenwelt Dort fallen die Titanen des Krieges über die Stadt her und wollen von dort aus in den Duat eindringen. Schockiert von dem Gesehenen muss sich Sophia erst einmal übergeben. Und erst nach einigem zureden kann sie über das Gesehene sprechen. Sie wird also sterben. Wahrscheinlich noch an diesem Tage... Da die Vision keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte liefert müssen sie Simon vertrauen, der irgendwie zu einem Kreuz auf seiner Stadtkarte will. unterwegs beginnt Gloria einen faden zu sehen, der sie offenbar zu der Statue führen soll, welchem sie dann auch gleich folgen. Auf dem Weg dahin merken sie dass sie sowohl von einem Kapfhubschrauber als auch von mehreren schwarzen Vans verfolgt werden. Sie beschließen sich zu trennen, doch die Verfolger bleiben an der Gruppe mit Sofia, Louis, Gloria und Marc dran. Sofia nimmt das alles eher nebenbei wahr, zu schwer steht sie noch unter Schock. So geht sie auch mit Marc mit als dieser vorschlägt mit ihr zu Fuß zu fleihen. Er schnappt sie und hüpft auf das nächste Haus. Doch so richtig brinngt sie das nicht weiter, werden sie doch weiterhin verfolgt und vom Hubschrauber unter Feuer genommen. Marc setzt sich helfenhaft für Sofia ein und so kann sie sich leicht verletzt verstecken. Doch auch das währte nur kurz, denn aus ihrem versteck sieht sie das Auto mit Gloria und Louis und einen Schergen der Titanen, der einen Sprengsatz auf sie schießen will. Der Gedanke ihren Freunden nicht zu helfen kommt ihr gar nicht und so stört sie dessen Schuss und kann sich anschließend zu den beiden ins Auto flüchten, während der Sprengsatz ein Haus demoliert. Doch irgendwie bedanken sich die beiden nicht bei ihr, sondern machen ihr Vorwürfe. Sofia ist das egal, sie wäre lieber gestorben als ihre zwei besten Freunde unter den Götterkindern sterben zu lassen. Sie folgen dem Faden weiter in den Hafen, wo er dann in eine Lagerhalle führt. Dort werden sie von zwei glühenden Schlangen, die offenbar aus Kohle bestehen, angegriffen. Louis hält sie aber von ihnen fern und so ist Sofia zum Zuschauen verdammt. Aber Miguel, Simon und Xin Yuang machen ihre Sache gut, so dass Sofias Hilfe nicht gebraucht wird. Kaum betreten sie alle die lagerhalle sind sie auch schon von irgendwelchen Ninjas umstellt. Sie wird aber nicht behelligt und so stürmt sie vor die Statue zu finden, gefolgt von Gloria. Sie sieht es als ihre Aufgabe, selbst wenn sie dabei sterben sollte. keiner ihrer Freunde sollte an ihre Stelle treten. Und so geschieht es auch: Gloria wird von irgendwelchen Schattenarmen festgehalten und selbst Cleo kann nicht verhindern das ein alter Bekannter aus dem Schatten tritt und Sofia eine klinge in den Bauch stößt: Schwarzauge. Sie stürzt und sieht ihr Blut wie es sich auf dem Boden ausbreitet. Ein einzelner Fußabdruck zeigt sich im roten Nass. Als Sofia wieder erwacht ist sie im Krankenhaus. Louis ist an ihrer Seite. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss, doch er meint dass Simon den eher verdienen würde. So ganz versteht Sofia nicht warum, doch Louis führt aus, dass er entscheidenden Anteil daran gehabt hat sie zu retten.Wähernd sdie beiden sie also gerettet haben, hatten es die anderen geschafft die Statue wieder an ihren angestemmten Ort zu bringen und das schlimmste zu verhindern. Marcs Blut habe dann den Schutzbann Brisbanes wieder hergestellt. Diese information macht Sofia auch ein wenig traurig, denn als tochter von bastet wäre es ihre Aufgabe gewesen dafür ihr Blut zu geben. Nach und nach wird sie von allen besucht. Gloria kommt zusammen mit Marc, offenbar hat ihre Intervention nicht gefruchtet, denn die beiden wirken sehr vertraut. Aber so ganz kann sie dem Schwerenöter nicht böse sein, zu sehr hatte er sich am gestrigen Tag für sie eingesetzt. Als er und Louis den Raum dann kurz verlassen, erzählt Gloria dass Louis es mit dem Titan des Krieges und der Dürre aufgenommen hat nur um sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen... Paris: Sorbonne, Louvre? Nein! Disneyland! Nachdem Sofia aus dem Krankenhaus kommt, steht schon die nächste Reise an: Es geht nach Kairo. Dort wollen Marc, Gloria, Simon, Louis und sie die Vorfälle der letzten Tage untersuchen. Zuerst einmal wird das ägyptische Museum aufgesucht. Dort kennt Sofia sich aus, hat sie hier doch viel für ihre Doktorarbeit recherchiert, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie als Kind einige Male von ihrem Vater gezwungen worden war hierher zu kommen. Nachdem Marc allerdings den Alarm auslöst, wird es für die nächste Zeit ihr letzter Besuch für gewesen sein... Anschließend begeben sie sich in die Stadt der Toten. Dort gibt es einige Anzeichen eines Kampfes und offenbar waren Götterkinder der Griechen anwesend. Vor einer Statue des Sobek verhält sich Marc äußerst respektlos. Zudem findet sich auch ein, von Ichor stark geladener, Tempel der Isis mit einem großen Wasserbecken. Nachdem Simon in dieses getaucht war und berichtete, dass sich dort ein Tor befindet, taucht Marc dort sofort hinein. Sofia, die ihn eigentlich noch warnen wollte springt hinterher. Einige Augenblicke später stehen sie vor einer verärgerten Isis, die Marc verkündet er hab seinen Vater genug verärgert, dass dieser etwas Wein verschüttet habe. Sofia bewahrt Marc davor sich endültig um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, doch bekommt der Sohn Sobeks trotzdem eine Aufgabe aufgebürdet: Er soll in Paris einen Kongress der Götter veranstalten. Die Gruppe fliegt ersteinmal ohne Sofia nach Paris, denn sie bekommt Besuch von einer Katze, die ihr den Weg zu einem alten Heiligtum der Bastet weist. Dort wird sie in ein weiteres Geheimnis ihrer Abstammung eingeweiht... Einen Tag später als die anderen trifft Sofia in Paris ein. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in eine Pension gebracht hat, trifft sie die anderen im Park. Es ist noch ein ihr unbekanter Mann dort, dessen Charme sie nur schwer wiederstehen kann. Die anderen scheinen ihn aber offenbar zu kennen, also verspricht sie dem Fremden ebenfalls nicht über ihn zu sprechen, als dieser darum bittet. Louis scheint kein besonderes Interesse daran zu haben wo sie war und was sie gemacht hat. Außerdem sind auch Miguel und Xin wieder mit von der Partie. Am nächsten Tag hilft Sofia Marc und kann nicht so ganz verstehen, warum sich die anderen offenbar nur unwillig reinhängen um ihm beim organisieren des Kongresses zu helfen. Klar, er ist ein schauvinistischer Arsch, aber sie verbindet doch langsam eindeutig mehr...fast sowas wie Freundschaft. Sie bekommt den Auftrag sich um den germanischen Gott Baldr zu kümmern. Nach kurzer Recherche bekommt sie herraus, dass sie damit offenbar großes Glück gehabt hat, denn er wird als, für die Asen, friedlich und sehr gutaussehend beschrieben. Anschließend telefoniert sie mit Louis, eigentlich weil sie ihn Abends treffen will. Sie hatte sich schon im Krankenhaus dazu entschlossen sich bei ihm zu "bedanken", doch er zeigt sich völlig uninteressiert an ihr. Also verbringt sie die Nacht alleine. Am nächsten Tag managt sie alles um Baldrs Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Mittags geht sie dann mit Simon einkaufen, weil ihre Brüste sie offenbar dazu befähigen zu sehen, welche Sonnenbrille ihm am Besten steht. Als sich dieser dann auf den Weg machen will, beschließt Sofia zu überprüfen ob ihre Reize noch wirken, scheinen sie doch bei Louis völlig zu versagen. Sofort sagt Simon seinen Termin ab und geht lieber mit Sofia Unterwäsche kaufen. Langsam beginnt Sofia den Sohn Kalfus wirklich zu mögen. Sobald man an seine zynischen und extrem ehrlichen Art gewöhnt hat, kann man wirklich gut mit ihm auskommen. Welchen Mann kann man denn sonst noch zum Unterwäschekauf mitnehmen? Ob Louis vielleicht schwul ist? Oder hat er wirklich ernstere Probleme? Setzt ihm der Fluch so zu? Sie würde ja versuchen ihm zu helfen, aber er lässt leider niemanden an sich heran... Nachts geht sie dann das erste mal auf den Dächern von Paris umher und schnappt sogar einen Handtaschendieb. Außerdem erklettert sie den Eifelturm und Notre Dame. Der fast volle Mond macht sie rastlos und unternehmenslustig. Am nächsten Tag kaommt Baldr an und die darauffolgenden zwei tage vergehen wie im Flug. Sofia ist völlig fastziniert von dem nordischen Gott, der nicht nur eine Granate im Bett ist, sondern ebenso kultiviert und gebildet. Das Stelldichein mit ihm polliert ihr Ego wieder auf, denn offenbar reichen ihre Reize immerhin um für einen Gott interessant zu sein. Sie muss sich wirklich mal mit Louis unterhalten. Vielleicht muss er einfach mal mit jemandem über seine Probleme reden. Sie beschließt das am nächsten Tag zu tun. Doch sie kommt nicht gleich dazu. offenbar hat ein Scherge des Giganten Muspelheim einen Waldbrand im Süden von Paris gelegt... Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Spielercharakter Kategorie:Sofia Nerina Hartson Kategorie:Person